Remembering Sunday
by Ausllylover97
Summary: Everything went downhill for him when she left, not only did she take his heart with him but she did not leave any of hers behind for him. That's when he starts Remembering Sunday! ONE SHOT based on Remembering Sunday by All Time Low.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering Sunday**

**A/N -**** Hey Guys, so I got inspiration for this one shot while listening to Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, hope you like it!**

Sunday. That word sent shivers down his spine. Not just his spine, through his entire body. Sunday was the day that everything changed. Sunday was no longer just a day. Sunday was a memory. A memory he wished he could forget. A memory that no matter how hard he tried, he could not let go of. Sunday was no longer the day of rest, but a day of over thinking and contemplating. Sunday was everything and nothing to him at the same time. Sunday was the day everything changed. Sunday was the day the challenge was finally over. Sunday was the day he gave up on _her_ and ultimately life.

It was almost a year ago now, and he still couldn't get that day out of his mind, nor could he get _her_ out of his mind. Everything reminded him of _her_. The wind rustling through the leaves reminded him of the way the wind rustled through _her_ hair. A spec of mud on his white shoes reminded him of _her_ eyes, the contrast of the white against the chocolate brown. A little girl pulling on her mothers hand, trying to direct her into a toy shop, the way _she'd_ pull on his hand with a devilish grin, into a cloud watching club meeting. The butterflies fluttering around, just like the butterflies he got in his gut when he was with _her_. A couple eating breakfast in a cafe, the way _she _did with him most mornings, full fry up, but two eggs was never enough, for _her_.

He woke up again from dreaming about _her_. Looking at the clock, and realising it was two in the morning, he figured there was no point in trying to get back to sleep, he may as well get up. He made his was downstairs, flicking the coffee maker on. _She_ liked coffee. He shook his head, ridding these thoughts temporarily. This was the first time he'd been sober in days. Everywhere he looked reminded him of _her _and if being in a almost parallactic state put a stop to these thoughts for a while, put a temporary stop to all the hurt _she _caused, then obviously that was what he had to do. Being sober hurt too much. Being sober let the emotions flood into his heart. Being sober meant feeling everything. Being sober also meant thinking and remember and reminiscing about all the things they could have and should have been, but she was like a emotionless psychopath, not ever fully letting someone have her whole heart, only giving them a snippet of it before tearing it from their grasp, so quickly, that you'd miss it in a blink of an eye.

He had the ring out of the table, the black velvet box sitting next to it. Mug of coffee in one hand, while mindlessly twirling the ring between his thumb and forefinger of the other hand, watching the light from the kitchen lamp reflect off of it. He just wished he had the strength and stamina to break through _her_ mile high guard on her heart. He knows that by doing this he is reinforcing to _her_ that he didn't care. But that's the problem, he cared too much, too much so that he let _her_ go. Let _her_ be free. Let _her_ live the way she wanted. _She_ didn't believe in love though, did _she_? _She_ thought that to love someone it took more than _she_ was willing to give. But it didn't, it wasn't all about what could give to them, but what you was willing to take and cherish, that was _her_ downfall, because _she_ didn't. _She_ didn't take anything from him, _she_ didn't believe all his whispered words of 'I love you'. Nor did _she_ take all the small gestures, the hand he rested on _her_ lower back, guiding her through the heaving crowd. No _she_ took that as an advance on his part, trying to get _her_ to sleep with him. That was never his intention.

_She _had mentioned to him one night that _she _didn't believe in love. That was when he made it his job, destiny to change _her _mind. That was when he decided that _she _was going to fall in love with him, even if it was the last he did, _she _would be his. He had been so determined to call _her_ bluff but he had failed. Apparently there was no bluff to call. _She_ was not bluffing, _she_ just did not love him. _She_ had no opinion of him, friends with benefits, possibly. Lover, definitely. Boyfriend, no! Husband, never! All he was to _her_ was a toy in _her_ vicious games. He was the one to come out burned. Always him hurt, never _her_. He did not understand how every time he asked _her_ if _she_ felt the butterflies he felt in his gut, how _she_ could possibly say no? They were so prominent and busy, he swore sometimes that they were having a party inside his gut whenever _she_ was near. How could _she_ not feel the same? He soon came to the conclusion that _she _was just cold-hearted.

When the fateful day had occured he had been so scared. He scoured the streets looking for _her_, asking neighbors if they'd seen _her._ Only to be told that _she_ had moved. To a different neighborhood in a different state. No goodbye. No note. Not even a lousy, fucking text. _She _just got up and left, the fucking state, to get away from him. As he walked home to his house, the heavens opened, soaking his clothes. It started to make sense, the challenge wasn't over, it had just begun. To find wherever_ she _may had gone. To go to every state to find _her_. To start his endeavor to make _her _his.

I'm not coming back _she said. _I've done something so terrible... Unforgivable. I can't speak. Mustn't speak. I'm in danger. I'm petrified. The rain is refreshing, washing you out of hair, out of my mind. I'm so many feet off the ground, in the clouds, way above you now, over you now. I never loved you and never will now. _She _said slamming the door in his face.

Now he's back home, sitting at the table drinking coffee and playing with the ring that was meant for _her. _Waiting for _her_ to come through that door begging for forgiveness, but knowing in the back of his mind that she was not coming. Not now. Not ever.

**A/N -**** Well, I have been having inspiration for this for quite a while, only thing is that I haven't proof read it but I did re-read it as I went along, I hope you like it. It kind of gets a bit crappy by the end but I hope you like the beginning.**


	2. AN

Hey Guys, just a quick authors note, the reviews I got on this one shot wasn't exactly positive, I am sorry about that but not everything has a happy ending! And if I decide to continue it it will get less depressing, it was just the mood I was in and the inspiration I got from the song.

Anyway sorry about that guys.


End file.
